Limited time's for me
by Kushina Riza Himawari
Summary: fanfic aku yang pertama mohon bimbingan nya . RKG1
1. Chapter 1

Limited time's for me

Title : limited time's for me

By: Hanazono uzumaki1011

Genre: sad ,romance,crime,tragedy etc

Rating : T (idon't Know)

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Warning : OOC akut, EYD asalan dan seraba salah selalu L -_-"author menerima kritikan saran cacian dan flame

Cerita ini hanya karangan belaka jia ada kesamaan kejadian atau pengalaman saya mohon maaf wabillahhi taufik wal hidayah wassalam

PERKENALAN :HINOPTIS (eh salah maksudnya SINOPSIS )

Kenapa ya aku salalu salah di mata semua teman – teman ku padahal aku gak buat jahat kepada mereka aku tidak ngomong kasar pada mereka aku tidak membuly dan menindas mereka tapi malah aku yang kena buly kena tindas kena cacian kena makian dan lain lain ….

Apakah ada seorang teman yang mampu membuat ku tabah menghadapi semuanya namun saat ini aku sangat bahagia karena aku mendapatkan beberapa teman yan g sangat setia kawan dan sangat pengertian yang mampu memahami permasalahan ku dan memberi ku solusi namun kenapa begitu terbatas ya ? saat aku merasakan kebahagian ini aku malah mendapat kan cobaan yang sangat sulit aku pahami yaitu aku di diagnosa mendapatkan penyakit namun penyakitnya sangat jarang terjadi yaitu penyakit LEUKEMIA…

"Kushina chan apakan kamu bersedia membantu saya menyediakan bahan bahan untuk persiapan acara lomba pada hari ini" ?

"ok .. miyon aku akan membantu mu tapi aku harus pulang dahulu minta izin ke kaa chan , tukar baju dan makan bagaimana ?

"ok kushina chan"

Tiba tiba aku mendapat kan sebuah pesan, namun saat aku membaca pesan darinya tubuh serasa mati rasa diaa

 _From:+6282169XXXXXX  
for : Kushina U_

 _Jangan kau mencoba mendekati minato kun karena dia mulai saat ini aku dan dia adalah sepasang KEKASIH CAMKAN ITU" kalau kamu malah mendekatinya aku akan membongkar bahwa kamusebenarnya mempunyai penyakit dan kamu bukan lah manusia biasa kamu adalah seorang MONSTER CAMKAN ITU_

BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAHU ?

NEXT CHAPTER IS FIRST CHAPTER J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : sial

Title : limited time's for me

By: Hanazono uzumaki1011

Genre: sad ,romance,crime,tragedy etc

Rating : T (idon't Know)

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Warning : OOC akut, EYD asalan dan seraba salah selalu L -_-"author menerima kritikan saran cacian dan flame

Cerita ini hanya karangan belaka jia ada kesamaan kejadian atau pengalaman saya mohon maaf wabillahhi taufik wal hidayah wassalam  
_

Thanks review nya : Akarui kurai shiko deli- chan(iya ini udah lanjut maaf lama soal nya author gaje dan lebay ini kemaren sakit sekalian curcol nih J makasih ya atas reviewnya )

ArLaMikuYunna- chan ( heheh maaf udah buat penasaran ini udah saya lanjutin makasih ya atas review nya )

**Kushina pov

Hari ini adalah hari senin dimana aku akan memasuki sekolah menegah pertama (SMP) uzugakure. Aku akan masuk smp dengan sahabat aku satu satunya yang bernama sasame uzumaki dia adalah sahabat ku sejak aku masuk tk aku sudah menanggap dia adalah saudaraku sendiri.

Jam menunjukan pukul 06.30 aku sudah mengenakan seragam sd aku yang disuruh oleh kakak mos ketika pendaftaran ulang dengan tas dari kantong plastik ,topi dari bola plastik yang di belah dua dan memakai kalung dengan permen yang berjejeran melingkarinya, tak lupa aku mengikat rambut merah ku yang panjang menjadi ponytail ekor kuda .

~ting tong bunyi bel di ruumah ku danibuku mengetok pintu kamar ku dan masuk ke kamar ku

"kushina Sasame sudah menunggu di luar nanti kamu terlambat tidak dapat bis ke sekolah nanti?"

"oke kaa chan aku sudah siap aku berangkat dulu"

"gak sarapan dulu Kushina nanti kamu sakit perut"

"Tidak sempat kaa chan aku pergi dulu kan aku bawa bekal kaa chan "

"Ya kaa chan aku pergi dulu"

" ya hati hati di jalan ya kushina sasame "

"ya kaa chan kami pergi dulu sayonara kaa chan " kata ku dan sasame beriringan

*skip time

06.59

Huft kata ku menghela napas karena habis lari dan kami baru berada di depan gerbang sekolah bersama sasame

"untung kita tidak terlallu terlambat "kata sasame padaku

" iya kita hampir saja terlambat karena orang yang berambut seperti durian itu "

Hey KAMU APA KAMU BILANG TADI ?

APAAA…

TBC


End file.
